Un jardín en forma de espiral
by paaraanoiia
Summary: Una historia de Sesshoumaru y Kagome, con enredos y mentiras. Inu-Kikyo. Sango-Miroku. Cap 2!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todo el mundo, espero que les agrade este Fic… la pareja es Sess & Kagome**_

_**Hola a todo el mundo, espero que les agrade este Fic… la pareja es Sess & Kagome.. al menos esa es la idea ja**_

_**Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la creadora de INUYASHA.**_

_**Un saludo a todos y espero sus Reviews para subir el otro cap. Que ya te escrito.**_

* * *

Un jardín en forma de espiral, en el centro se encontraba una gran fuente, el camino estaba bordeado por jazmines y rosas. Justo en el centro de este había flores plateadas y un banco de mármol (como la fuente).

Comencé a recorrer el sendero de piedras blancas que me condujo al centro. El sonido del agua me tranquilizo y decidí sentarme a contemplar la hermosura del lugar…en ese momento lo veo, con un magnifico porte acercándose lentamente, el tiempo se diluyo hasta que lo tuve frente a mis ojos y al mirarlo…

-¡¿vos?!

Kagome se despierta sobresaltada.

Kagome:- Hace meses que sueño lo mismo, con la diferencia que solo hoy pude descubrir quien es la persona que me enamoro en sueños, y no es precisamente la persona que esperaba, Sesshoumaru, la persona más orgullosa, creída, arrogante y malvada de la tierra (Naraku ya fue eliminado).

Hacia tres años que derrotaron a Naraku, fue terrible. Miroku, Sango, Kojaku y Jaken murieron en la batalla. Nuestra heroína no paraba de llorar, cuando repentinamente escucho que Midoriko le decía que debía unir las espadas de los dos hermanos y solo el que tenga amor puro en su corazón podría usarla. Y así fue.. le robo la espada a Inuyasha y le pidió a gritos a Sesshoumaru que junte las espadas, sorprendentemente él obedeció y un brillo cegó a todos. Rápidamente Inuyasha trato de tomarla, pero la espada voló a la mano de Sesshoumaru. Sin meditarlo se miraron a los ojos y supieron que hacer, ella lanzo una flecha de energía que rompió el campo de energía de naraku dejándolo muy débil, y él lanzo un ataque de fuego y cuchillas que destruyó a su mayor enemigo.

La perla de Shikon, como si fuera un rayo ingreso al cuerpo de Kagome, pero desintegrándose en sus venas, ahora ella era la Shikon no thama (si se escribe así, disculpen sino..) pero eso nunca nadie lo sabría ya que la energía se mezclo con la esencia de la muchacha, por lo que se pensó que desapareció al fin la maldita perla.

Nuestra miko callo desmayada, pero antes de que toque el suelo unos brazos de youkay la sostuvieron y recostaron.

Kagome:- no puede ser que me halla enamorado de Sesshoumaru, ÉL NO! Por favor!... aun recuerdo ese día, cuando desperté, estaba con sango, miroku shipo, kojaku y kirara, ellos le contaron que los revivieron y que no sabían nada de Sesshoumaru ni de Inuyasha, pero la perla no fue encontrada (recuerden que nadie sabe que estaba dentro de Kagome, es más ella no sabe que el poder de la perla esta en ella!!). Cuando decidí que debía volver a mi época, en el camino hacia el poso, me encontré con Inuyasha, estaba lastimado, le pregunte que paso y me contó que sesshoumaru le robo su espada y lo hirió de muerte, que había intentado matarla pero el la protegió y el sinvergüenza de su hermano se fue. También me explico que están todos vivos porque el se lo pidió a la perla y luego desapareció porque fue un deseo puro. Con esto se despidió de mi, ya que debía encontrarse con kikyo, no me lo dijo pero yo sentía la presencia de ella muy cerca.

Así es como volví a mi época.

A lo largo de estos tres años, Kagome sufrió cambios en su cuerpo, sus caderas se ensancharon, sus pechos crecieron, tenia mucha fuerza y agilidad, podía percibir los aromas y las presencias. En este tiempo aprendió a utilizar el arco y a canalizar sus poderes espirituales, tranquilamente igualaba a Midoriko. Pero a ella le preocupaban sus cambios, solo entendió lo que pasaba el día anterior:

_Flash Back_

_Kagome se despertó y se sentó frente al espejo a peinar sus cabellos cuando_

_Kagome: QUE?? No puede ser!! Porque me pasa a mi!!_

_Tenia en sus mejillas unas marcas de color rojas, del estilo de sesshoumaru, en su frente había una luna llena con una estrella en su interior y sus ojos delineados de rojo. Si… se estaba convirtiendo en youkay._

_Fin del Flash back_

Kagome: no puedo permanecer en esta época con esta apariencia… volveré por el poso, tengo que aprender a utilizar mis nuevos poderes, y descubrir porque sesshoumaru intento matarme…

* * *

_**Besos y espero saber si quieren que continue…**_

_**Amanda**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola_**

**_Hola! Gracias por los Review!! Acá el segundo capitulo. En este no aparece nuestro querido Sesshoumaru pero… hace falta para tener idea de lo que pasa con Kagome._**

* * *

**Kagome: no puedo permanecer en esta época con esta apariencia… volveré por el poso, tengo que aprender a utilizar mis nuevos poderes, y descubrir porque sesshoumaru intento matarme…**

Luego de hablarlo con su madre, tomo sus cosas, se vistió con un kimono lila, que se ajustaba a su figura y poseía un tajo que le permitía movilidad y que su pierna sea vista cada tanto. Su pelo (que ahora le llegaba por debajo de su cola) lo tenia en una trenza con piedras blancas. Simplemente estaba preciosa, conservando su figura angelical pero a su vez poderosa.

Antes de cruzar al otro lado, miro el templo dejando caer una lagrima por la vida que dejaba atrás.

_TARDE GRIS SIEMPRE A LA ESPERA  
TODO CAMBIA, TODO RUEDA,  
Y NADA PARECE BRILLAR..  
HA PASADO TANTO TIEMPO  
Q YA CASI NI LO SIENTO  
Y VUELVO..AL MISMO LUGAR_

_TARDE GRIS SIEMPRE A LA ESPERA  
TODO CAMBIA, TODO RUEDA,  
Y NADA PARECE BRILLAR.._

_TAL VEZ NO SEA EL DIA IDEAL  
TAL VEZ HOY NO SERA..  
QUIZAS YA NO HABRA NADA POR CAMBIAR  
TAL VEZ NO HABRA FINAL.._

_TARDE GRIS EN LA CIUDAD  
Y NADIE ME ESPERA  
YA NO HABRA MANERA  
DE DECIR ADIOS_

No puedo creer que hayan pasado tres años desde la ultima vez que respire la paz del bosque, aun así esta es una tarde triste, nadie me espera para recoger mi equipaje, para gritarme que tarde demasiado, ni un pequeño zorrito corre a mis brazos… estoy sola, pero aun así regreso a este sitio, donde siento que puedo encontrar un hogar, que no esta en el futuro… ni en el pasado….

Recuerdo cada momento, mis risas tontas mis lagrimas y mis torpezas…

Me dirijo al bosque, no pretendo ir a la aldea, aun no es tiempo de que nadie me vea, seguramente Inuyasha este casado o en el infierno, y los chicos.. Quien sabe, si aquí o haciendo una aldea nueva de exterminadores…

Como lo ame… aun no puedo creerlo…

_hay una luz que me llena el alma  
caminar hacia ella me da la calma  
no veo a nadie cerca de mi  
pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir  
creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo  
que ya no queda nada ni siquiera tiempo  
no pienso ni siento, no actuó ni miento  
estoy por estar, estoy callar  
por no decir lo que quiero_

Si, no puedo creerlo, eras todo lo que quería… solo eso para ser feliz… ahora debo comenzar nuevamente caminar a un futuro incierto, con tantas cosas que me quedan por hacer… ¿por donde empezar?

Ahora son una mujer encerrada en un cuerpo nuevo, perdí mi futuro, para recuperar una vida en el pasado, no puedo mentirme a mi misma… no podré nunca olvidar tus palabras antes de la batalla

_Inuyasha: recuerda que siempre te cuidare, te quiero…_

Mientras sigo caminando, siento como las hojas caen sobre mis cabellos, es otoño… ¿Por qué te creí? ¿Por qué te ame?, debí verte venir… pero aprendí la lección, el misterio de tu alma…

Tu eres la contradicción

_guiarme por sus palabras  
fue mi triste perdición  
perderme en sus miradas  
me hizo recordar  
que no soy nada_

_se acabo el arrancarme la piel  
por el dolor  
necesitaba mi vida un poco de calor  
caen las hojas como cayeron mis sueños  
resbalándote ante mis ojos huyendo de mis dedos  
no pienso ni siento, no actuó ni miento  
estoy por estar, estoy por callar  
**por no decir lo que quiero**_

quiero olvidarte Inuyasha, solo eso.

* * *

_**Besos a todos.**_

_**Las canciones son: Tarde gris.. y Perdición.**_

_**Amanda**_


End file.
